


Isolation - Hostage

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: Random Whump Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dash Of Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, I mean it's Hank so..., Immobility, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), and an asshole, cursing, for a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: All attempts at movement, even to just drag himself to where he could ask for help was redundant. A minor twitch at most was achieved, and Connor wished he could voice his frustration. He wished he could voice anything.He wished he could go home.
Series: Random Whump Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Isolation - Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Another older drabble. Hope you enjoy it anyway xx

Connor had gone down like a sack of bricks.

Fuck.

The two responding officers had ended up calling for backup at the beginning of a shoot-out; the offenders having panicked as they were caught trying to smuggle biocomponents into the shipping containers ready to be moved.

Fortunately, there were only a handful of the perps, and wasn’t the whole operation that they had been after for the past month.

Unfortunately, there were still just the two of them, and back up was needed immediately. Connor and Hank had been the closest as they heard the call come in, and set off immediately to provide aid.

The two arrived, with more officers on the way, and with their guns drawn, crept around to join Chris and Tina; the latter having joined the patrol with Chris as Gavin was off sick.

Commands were yelled to lower weapons and surrender, but of course, they fell on deaf ears.

Connor could sense motion towards his left, and when he turned to look, he noticed one of the smugglers had crept around one of the containers, and had their gun trained on Chris.

Without thinking, the android moved.

Quick and agile, the deviant ran, keeping his head ducked to avoid shots coming his way, and he grabbed the officer, spinning them around till his back was to the gunman before shoving him to the ground.

Another gunshot rang out, and Connor went limp.

“Connor!” Hank shouted, pushing his way to the two before he froze.

“Don’t fucking move!”

The gunman snarled as they pointed their gun at the android, who had twitched as if about to push himself up, but didn’t.

Another gunman aimed their gun at him too, and soon all gunshots ceased.

Connor twitched again, and the closest perp grabbed hold of him, dragging his deadweight away from the others as the officers had no choice but to hold their fire.

The android was propped up against a container as the first gunman got out some rope to tie his hands together whilst the others prepared their getaway.

Connor’s eyes were open, blinking slowly as brown eyes tried to focus on what was happening; his body refusing to move or do anything that he was telling it to.

Glitching errors and warnings flashed rapidly across his vision, alerting him to the damage he had sustained, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Unable to keep himself upright, Connor listed slightly to the side, and Hank’s heart fucking dropped.

Bright blue Thirium coated the container where Connor’s head had been propped, and the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

A bullet had managed to lodge itself in the back of Connor’s head, disrupting the wires and signals going into his body. Major motor functions were all but down and he couldn’t repair any of it with the object intruding in his system.

Connor couldn’t move.

He was terrified.

Being able to do nothing but stare forwards, Connor was thrown and tied onto the back of the closest motorbike; a physical deterrence to others who may try to shoot at them as they fled the scene.

The engine was turned on, and with barely any warning, they were off.

The perps sped away, breaking almost every traffic law capable as they weaved in and out of traffic. The backup patrol car had given chase, but with the Detroit traffic and the bike's small frame and capability to bypass most of it, they quickly lost track of the android and smugglers.

Seeing the flashing lights getting further and further away, Connor understood the feeling of having your heart sink.

He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know what to do. _He didn't know what to do._

After about fifteen minutes, the group took a detour, heading down a side road off the main road. Traffic was a lot quieter here, and another biker pulled up to the side of his captive.

"Mikey! Lose the android!" Was all Connor heard before he felt a hand fumble blindly at his back, and before he knew anything else, he was falling.

Having been thrown from the bike, Connor hit the ground harshly, rolling with the momentum and incapability to stop himself.

The ground suddenly sloped slightly beneath him, and he rolled down the side of the banking that lined the edge of the road.

He finally came to a stop; overgrown grass and rocks halting his movement, and he lay there dazed and disoriented.

Errors continued to flash across his vision, alerting him to the damage and the steady leak of Thirium - which he had to be thankful for. The bullet hadn't hit anything critical, and it was preventing him from bleeding out, so he wasn’t at risk of shutdown. Yet. 

After trying and failing to communicate cybernetically with anyone, Connor tried to call out for help.

Silence.

The android’s mouth stuttered open and shut mechanically, catching in a twitch as nothing came out; his voice modulator offline.

Putting all the processing power he had left into focus, he tried to connect with his right arm in hopes of getting at least half of his body upright. If he could do that, he might have been able to at least find landmarks to pinpoint his location. 

His body apparently had other ideas as his vision was instantly assaulted again with errors, and his arm lay limp at his side. The warnings and messages clouded his HUD and he momentarily lost sight of the sky. 

No. He didn’t want to lose his sight as well as his body.

Laying still on his back, Connor stared up at the sky as a dawning realisation came down upon him, and the thought would have stopped him in his tracks.

He was alone. And no-one knew where he was.

Trying to rein in the panic that began to bubble to the surface, the android willed himself to remain calm.

Help would come. The DPD would figure out his location and send someone to get him. They would. They _would._

Hank would come.

\---

The day that was beginning to end and darken the sky had given way to night as the hours passed by.

Cars and a few trucks had passed the android’s location, blissfully unaware of the events that had taken place and the turmoil that was currently happening at the base of the road they travelled on.

Connor’s body shivered.

Help would come.

\---

Being alone in the dead of night was not something Connor was used to after deviating.

Someone was always around. Hank, Sumo...Hell, even some of the leaders from Jericho if Connor happened to be there on business and ended up staying the night. A constant chatting would be heard as he drifted off into stasis while he was there, but now...there was nothing.

The odd rumble of a vehicle could be heard before silence again, the only thing stopping it from being deafening were the sounds of nature that had managed to survive the harsh conditions of the public and man-made structures. 

A cold sense of fear- irrational, he wasn’t in any immediate danger- curled up in his chest. He wanted to go home.

He didn’t like this. 

_Where were they?_

\---

The sun was starting to peek through the clouds as colour swept over the city in a sunrise he barely saw.

More warnings about his steadily lowering Thirium levels had intruded into his line of sight, and Connor couldn’t find it in himself to dismiss the notification.

Watching the blaring text with unfocused eyes, all Connor could think of was how his body just wasn’t his own.

Amanda- No, _Cyberlife_ had owned it, and when he finally fought back and took what was rightfully his, they took it away from him just like that. The ease in which he lost control, the lack of fight he had been able to put up was terrifying, and now it was happening all over again.

He couldn’t move; his control had been taken away _again_ , and he was tired of it.

He was oddly cold, but he wasn’t sure if that was due to the physical aspect of being left outside all night or if it had something to do with the garden. Remnants of memories he wished he didn’t have would sometimes creep up on him and the physical side-effects had yet to stop bothering him.

Another shiver racked his body.

He wished someone was there with him.

\---

The day slowly dragged on, vehicles flying past nearby, but just out of reach. It was so upsettingly frustrating.

All attempts at movement, even to just drag himself to where he could ask for help was redundant. A minor twitch at most was achieved, and Connor wished he could voice his frustration. He wished he could voice anything. _He wished he could go home._

\---

As soon as the sun began to set once again, Connor felt himself beginning to break.

He didn’t want to stay out like this another night. Not without it being on his terms, not alone.

But as the hours continued to pass by, what hope he had left was starting to dwindle.

_He didn’t want to stay out another night._

Tears began to build up in his eyes.

“Connor?”

A figure quickly moved up into his vision, blue eyes looking worriedly down at him, but a flash of relief was heard in the voice speaking. 

_Hank._

Connor couldn’t do anything other than blink slowly up at him.

The tears fell.

“Hey hey hey. I’m here, we’re gonna get you some help, kid. Hold on a little longer, okay?”

Unable to respond, Connor just relished in the touch as Hank ran a hand gently through his hair, avoiding the wound at the back of his head as his other hand gripped Connor’s.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.”

And he knew he would. They were there.


End file.
